homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
072016-That Which Condemns
01:31 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 01:31 -- 01:32 GG: Hello. Miss. Lorcan.... Have. You. Made. Any. Attempt. To. Head. To. The. Archives. Or. Any. Such. Location? 01:32 TA: hello serios\..... 01:32 TA: and.... no..... 01:32 TA: i haven't made.... any movement.... at.... all..... 01:33 TA: other than maybe rolling over onto my side after my neck.... started.... hurting..... 01:33 GG: That.... Is. A. Bit. Concerning.... Why. Have. You. Not. Started. Moving? While. You. May. Be. A. God. Now. It. Is. Not. Good. To. Stay. Alone. For. An. Extended. Period. In. This. Game. 01:34 GG: Wait. No. Movement. Other. Than. Just. Rolling? 01:34 TA: who knows..... 01:34 TA: yes..... 01:34 TA: i....'m.... laying on the ground..... 01:34 TA: laying on my back hurts..... 01:34 TA: so i'm.... laying on.... my side..... 01:35 GG: I. See.... But. It. Is. Not. Quite. Pain. That. Is. Inhibiting. You.... 01:35 TA: well that and the wings......... 01:35 TA: laying on wings isn't.... comfortable..... 01:35 TA: who knew..... 01:36 GG: Wings? Ah. Right. I. Think. I. Recall. There. Being. Mention. Of. Wings. In. Regards. To. God. Tiering.... 01:36 TA: i ripped one of nyarla's off..... 01:37 GG: I. Somehow. Doubt. He. Would. Have. Kept. Them. For. Very. Long. If. You. Had. Not.... 01:38 TA: probably not..... 01:38 TA: i should.... take the rest of him too..... 01:38 TA: and not.... just..... 01:38 TA: leave him here unceremoniously..... 01:39 GG: That. Is. At. Least. Respectful. To. Him. Even. If. He. Did. Not. Necessarily. Deserve. Such. Respect.... 01:40 TA: i've already.... butchered the rest.... of.... him..... 01:40 TA: maybe.... eribus would like.... his torso..... 01:40 TA: that way i.... could give both arms to lorrea..... 01:40 TA: and then.... i don't have to look at what i.... did.... anymore..... 01:41 GG: If. It. Is. Bothering. You. As. It. Seems. To. Be. Then. Yes. That. Would. Be. Good.... 01:41 TA: it....'s funny..... 01:41 TA: because..... 01:41 TA: to get his body or.... any other part of him back out of my sylladex......... 01:41 TA: i.... have to use a knife......... 01:42 GG: Yes. I. Do. Recall. That. Being. A. Described. Feature. Of. Your. Sylladex.... 01:42 TA: or i could use the sudoku one libby.... gave me..... 01:42 TA: give.... him.... some kind.... of dignity..... 01:42 TA: it depends..... 01:44 GG: I. Would. Suggest. Only. Doing. As. You. Feel. Is. Best.... Though. I. Also. Recall. You. Felt. The. Sudoku. One. Was. Rather. Frustrating.... 01:44 TA: just like him!..... 01:44 GG: A. Fitting. Tribute. Then.... 01:45 TA: exactly..... 01:45 TA: the rest of.... him.... is in.... my sylladex.... now..... 01:47 GG: Alright.... To. Perhaps. Change. The. Subject. Some.... I. Have. Heard. You. Have. The. Book. That. Was. Given. To. Mr. Moirai.... What. Is. Your. Opinion. On. It? 01:47 TA: it....'s not really.... helpful......... 01:47 TA: i talked to it while i was on skaia..... 01:47 GG: You.... Talked. To. It? 01:47 TA: it.... said some weird things..... 01:47 TA: and.... yes..... 01:47 TA: i.... spoke aloud to a book..... 01:47 GG: And. It. Responded? 01:48 TA: amazingly yes......... 01:48 GG: What. Did. It. Say? What. Did. You. Ask. Of. It? 01:48 TA: there were those shifty smile things involved.... in some of the texts..... 01:49 TA: it depends on which.... font.... you want to know.... about......... 01:49 GG: All. Of. Them. I. Suppose.... 01:50 TA: one of them talked about the land of vixens and baby oil......... 01:50 TA: and called me mother..... 01:50 GG: .... 01:50 TA: or.... at least i think it was calling me mother..... 01:50 GG: I. Know. I. Have. Heard. Of. That. Land. Before. 01:51 GG: But.... 01:51 TA: also something.... about the murals of prospit..... 01:51 TA: which.... maybe i.... can ask about when.... i.... go see lorrea..... 01:51 GG: That. Seems. Like. A. Good. Idea.... 01:52 TA: the handwriting changed..... 01:52 TA: it was weird......... 01:53 GG: So. It. Was. A. Different. Font. That. Told. You. About. Prospit? 01:54 TA: no..... 01:54 TA: same font that it started.... in..... 01:54 GG: Alright.... Then. What. Did. The. Other. Font. Say. Then? 01:54 TA: but the next ones.... were weirder......... 01:54 TA: time is unraveling fast now, boy..... 01:55 GG: A. Warning? 01:56 GG: Not. That. We. Needed. To. Know. Such.... 01:56 TA: maybe..... 01:56 GG: Which. Reminds. Me.... What. Became. Of. Miss. Leiko? Did. She. Leave. Mr. Aesona'S. Land? 01:56 TA: yes she's gone..... 01:56 TA: she left with him......... 01:56 GG: Damn. It. 01:57 GG: That. Was. Apparently. A. Mistake.... 01:57 TA: why am i not.... surprised..... 01:57 GG: Not. Yours. Though. 01:57 TA: i had.... more important things on my mind than whether or not some strange.... wiggler was leaving with an enemy..... 01:58 GG: I. Can. Understand..... Except. Recent. Things. Have. Said. This. Was. A. Bad. Thing. On. A. Collossal. Scale.... But. You. Did. Not. Know.... And. It. Would. Not. Have. Happened. If. Mr. Aesona. Did. Not. Allow. Her. To. God. Tier. 01:59 TA: well we all.... know that nyarla.... was a fucking moron..... 02:00 GG: All. I. Know. Now. Is. That. We. Should. Expect. A. Great. Deal. More. Trouble. The. Next. Time. We. See. Her.... Not. That. It. Would. Not. Be. Expected. Based. On. Chatting. With. Her. Over. Trollian.... 02:01 TA: i've never spoken with her..... 02:01 TA: other than.... while looting the body......... 02:01 GG: She. Is. Quite. Annoying.... And. Hyper.... 02:02 GG: The. Conversation. With. Her. For. Me. Lasted. A. Few. Scant. Minutes.... 02:02 TA: that's not surprising......... 02:03 GG: ....Right.... 02:04 TA: that was rude sorry..... 02:12 GG: It. Is.... But. It. Is. Not. Untruthful. Of. How. Some. Encounters. Go. For. Me.... 02:13 TA: is it sad that.... a.... lot.... of them are.... the same for me?..... 02:13 TA: at least at first..... 02:13 TA: with.... the trolls..... 02:17 GG: Well. You. Are. A. Troll. That. Takes. A. Moment. More. To. Get. To. Know. Than. Some.... But. That. Is. Not. A. Sadness.... Though. I. Do. Not. Like. Admitting. It. Not. Everything. Can. Happen. Directly.... 02:19 TA: the trolls were afraid of me..... 02:19 TA: and so.... are the humans..... 02:19 TA: what else is new for me..... 02:20 TA: just.... lorcan being a purpleblood i.... guess!..... 02:21 GG: That. Does. Not. Need. To. Be. Your. Identity. Any. More. Than. You. Wish. It. Though.... 02:21 TA: no......... 02:21 TA: now i get to be the cheater and.... murderer..... 02:22 GG: Only. If. You. Let. These. Things. Define. You.... I. Have. Been. Told. Identity. Is. An. Important. Thing. More. So. Here. Than. In. Our. Old. Lives.... 02:23 TA: serios.... a cheater and.... a murderer is exactly what i.... am..... 02:24 GG: It. Is. What. You. Have. Done. Once.... For. Each.... And. For. Good. Reason. For. Both.... 02:25 TA: the burn.... on my arm says otherwise..... 02:25 GG: The. Burn. On. Your. Arm? 02:25 TA: other than my quirk..... 02:25 TA: did.... i.... stutter..... 02:27 GG: No.... But. How. Did. You. Get. Burned? In. The. Fight. With. Mr. Aesona? 02:27 TA: no..... 02:28 TA: he only hit me once..... 02:29 GG: ....I. Really. Need. To. Train. Harder. It. Seems.... My. Fights. With. Him. Were. Not. Without. A. Number. Of. Bruises.... 02:30 TA: i'm very good.... at dodging..... 02:30 TA: and hiding..... 02:31 GG: Point. Taken.... And. Goes. To. Show. I. Really. Need. To. Consider. Miss. Fenrix'S. Words. About. How. To. Approach. Situations. Indirectly.... 02:31 TA: she's right..... 02:31 TA: the direct.... approach isn't always the best..... 02:32 TA: my boasting about being a good thief weren't false, you.... know......... 02:32 TA: that sentence doesn't make sense..... 02:32 TA: my boasts about being a good thief.... weren't.... false..... 02:34 GG: Yes. But. It. Has. Never. Been. In. My. Nature. To. Approach. Things. Indirectly. Unless. The. Direct. Route. Was. Like. That. Of. A. Wall.... But. Regardless. I. Am. Getting. Off. Topic.... 02:34 TA: i'm good at that too..... 02:35 GG: Should. I. Start. To. Assume. The. Burn. Was. Part. Of. The. Same. Thing. You. Can. Not. Talk. About. Directly? 02:35 TA: you wouldn't be wrong in that assumption..... 02:37 GG: I. See.... But. Even. Still.... Getting. Back. To. The. Point. That. Was. Before. Even. This. Topic.... Even. That. Burn. Is. But. A. Small. Part. Of. What. Will. Now. Be. A. Possible. Eternal. Life.... 02:38 GG: You. Have. Done. Something. You. Have. Regrets. About.... It. Hurts.... But. You. Will. Endure. It.... And. You. Learn. From. It.... But. It. Does. Not. Define. You. Unless. You. Focus. Upon. It. Forever. More.... 02:38 TA: i know what i did..... 02:39 TA: and i know that.... i deserve a lot.... of things for what happened..... 02:40 GG: But. It. Will. Not. Be. A. Mistake. You. Make. Again.... You. Have. Gained. Wisdom. From. This. Correct? 02:41 TA: i don't think i.... could make the same mistake.... twice..... 02:42 GG: But. If. You. Could.... 02:42 TA: then wow i'm a terrible troll..... 02:42 GG: I. Meant. If. You. Could. You. Would. Know. Not. To.... Whatever. The. Full. Idea. Of. What. You. Have. Done. Is.... 02:43 TA: if i.... didn't do.... what.... i had done..... 02:43 TA: libby would have been the.... one to kill nyarla and not me..... 02:45 GG: Yes. That. Was. Mentioned. To. Me. Before.... 02:45 TA: i paid a steep.... price for this...., serios..... 02:47 GG: It. Will. Be. A. Burden. That. You. Have. To. Hold. Then.... But. Even. With. Such. A. Weight. Upon. You. You. Can. Still. Learn. To. Stand. Again.... To. Stand. To. Walk.... And. To. Walk. To. Run.... The. Price. May. Have. To. Be. Accounted. For. Whatever. It. Is. But.... 02:48 TA: i'm laughing..... 02:48 GG: I. Said. Something. Funny? 02:48 TA: no..... 02:49 TA: it's sarcastic laughter..... 02:49 TA: i'm not looking.... forward to my reckoning on that price..... 02:52 GG: Few. Would. Want. To. Face. The. Consequences. Of. Their. Actions.... Mr. Aesona'S. Failing. Was. That. He. Thought. His. Justification. For. His. Actions. Should. Lessen. The. Reckonings.... But. The. Justification. Is. Only. For. Others. To. Understand.... Whatever. This. Reckoning. Is.... You. May. Have. Time. To. Prepare. For. It.... 02:52 TA: i have a lot of time to prepare for it..... 02:52 TA: i.... won....'t have to face the consequences of my.... actions.... until after the scratch..... 02:53 GG: Curious.... But. Alright.... 02:57 GG: That. Aside. Though.... You. Can. Still. Grow. From. This.... These. Actions. Define. Your. Past.... Learning. From. Them. Defines. Your. Present.... And. Applying. What. You. Know. Defines. Your. Future.... 02:57 TA: why do you have to make.... so much sense..... 02:58 GG: It. Is. A. Part. Of. Who. I. Am. It. Seems.... Regardless. If. I. Like. The. Titles. Or. Not.... 02:59 TA: i'll face my reckoning.... at the hands of..... 03:00 TA: well that's.... not important..... 03:01 GG: Indeed. Not. For. Now.... What. Is. Important. Is. The. Present.... 03:02 TA: that was a.... hint..... 03:02 GG: Oh.... Right.... Sorry.... 03:03 GG: In. Other. Words. This. Was. The. Moment. To. Press. On. That.... 03:03 TA: yes..... 03:04 GG: Very. Well.... At. The. Hands. Of. Who? 03:04 TA: the one.... who i.... wronged with what i did..... 03:05 GG: Who. You. Will. Not. Have. The. Reckoning. Of.... Until.... After.... 03:05 GG: .... 03:05 TA: exactly..... 03:07 GG: I. See.... That. Is.... A. Grievous. Mistake. Indeed.... Not. One. That. Has. Not. Been. Made. Before. But.... 03:07 TA: that....'s why eribus is mad at me..... 03:08 TA: that....'s.... why everyone else is going to yell at me......... 03:08 TA: that....'s why i'm.... still.... here on lohaha......... 03:08 TA: lohah....*..... 03:11 GG: I. Can. Not. Say. That. I. Am. Unable. To. Understand. Why. They. Would..... I. Admit. There. Is. A. Level. Of.... Disappointment. To. Say. The. Least.... I. Was. Not. Aware. Such. Actions. Could. Be. Taken. Against. Those. That. Do. Not. Even.... Well. I. Suppose. They. Do. Exist.... Ancestors.... But.... 03:11 TA: i was confused too..... 03:11 TA: i asked if they meant bothwell......... 03:14 GG: And. "They." Specified. Someone. Else? 03:14 TA: yes......... 03:14 TA: they said "not that.... one. the other one."..... 03:17 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. Why. It. Was. Yours. To. Give.... If. There. Was. One. Thing. I. Disagreed. With. About. Our. Culture. It. Was. The. Idea. Of. Ownership. Of. Others. By. Means. Of. Right.... We. Should. All. Be. Free. To. Choose. Our. Duty. As. We. See. Fit.... 03:21 GG: All. This. Means. Though. In. The. Long. Run. Of. Our. Eventual. Goals. Is. That. We. Must. Succeed. Now. For. Their. Sake.... The. Forces. That. Hound. Us. Here. Can. Not. Follow. Us. Into. The. New. Universe. Once. It. Is. Made.... 03:21 TA: serios..... 03:22 TA: they.... kind of confirmed what.... bothwell said at the.... gala..... 03:24 GG: I. Suppose. So. If. They. Did. Indeed. Specify. Bothwell. As. "Not. That. One." 03:24 TA: so......... 03:24 TA: he.... was my wiggler..... 03:27 GG: Which. I. Suppose. Means. The. Others. Mentioned. Will. Still. Come. Into. Being.... I. Can. Not. Even. Fully. Recall. If. They. Were. All. Named. With. All. The. Confusion. Of. The. Revelations.... 03:27 TA: i don't know..... 03:31 GG: I. Should. At. Least. Try. To. Recall. The. Name. Of. The. One. Between. Miss. Libby. And. Myself.... 03:31 TA: i.... don't.... remember much after..... 03:31 TA: well..... 03:31 TA: dying..... 03:32 GG: No. It. Was. Before.... Damn. It. When. Going. Over. The. Events. With. Mr. Moirai. I. Perhaps. Should. Have. Thought. About..... 03:32 TA: think about it......... 03:32 TA: and get back to me..... 03:34 GG: Right.... 03:39 GG: At. Any. Case.... Even. As. Dire. As. This. Mistake. Is.... You. Were. Still. Not. The. First. One. To. Make. It.... It. Will. Take. Much. To.... Accept. It.... But.... You. Are. Not. Like. Mr. Aesona. In. This.... 03:41 TA: i think.... no one.... has ever made this big of.... a mistake..... 03:41 GG: Mr. Aesona. Unintentionally. Sold. Miss. Aaisha. For. His. First. Deal.... 03:42 TA: i sold my own wiggler..... 03:42 TA: one.... of them, at least..... 03:44 GG: Yes.... And. You. May. Never. Be. Forgiven. For. That.... But.... You. Must. Still. Learn. To. Stand. And. Walk. Again.... You. Must. Learn. To. Accept. What. You. Have. Done.... Never. To. Forget. Though.... But. Not. To. Let. It. Dominate. The. Whole. Of. Your. Life.... 03:45 TA: what life..... 03:46 GG: Even. After. A. Mistake. Like. This. Miss. Lorcan. You. Still. Have. A. Life.... 03:46 TA: i don't think i do..... 03:47 TA: this burn kind of condemns me, i think..... 03:48 GG: It. Condemns. Your. Past.... But. We. Can. Still. Save. Them. In. The. Future.... Again.... "They." Can. Not. Follow. Us. Or. Anyone. We. Take. With. Us. To. The. New. Universe.... And. As. Long. As. One. Hold. Hope. One. Can. Enter.... 03:49 TA: i destroy hope, serios..... 03:49 TA: and.... time..... 03:49 GG: That. May. Not. Be. The. Only. Way. You. Use. Hope. And. Time.... 03:49 GG: I. Myself. Destroy. Rage.... But. I. Can. Also. Use. Rage. To. Destroy.... 03:50 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. The. Distinction. In. How. A. Bard. Destroys. Compared. To. How. A. Prince. Does.... But.... 03:50 TA: i destroy through hope..... 03:51 TA: i use their hope against.... them, i think......... 03:51 GG: Then. Destroy. The. Hope. Of. Our. Enemies. By. Succeeding. Where. They. Think. We. Will. Fail. 03:52 TA: it might be more straightforward.... than.... that..... 03:52 TA: but i don't.... really know......... 03:53 TA: it was a.... turning point against nyarla......... 03:53 GG: Perhaps.... But. You. Also. Provided. A. Reason. Why. I. Should. Not. Always. Be. Direct.... Be. Indirect. With. Your. Power. Miss. Lorcan.... Or. Learn. The. Full. Extent. Of. What. It. Means. To. Be. A. Bard.... And. Learn. How. To. Apply. That. It. To. Help. Us. Save. Everyone.... 03:55 TA: maybe.... i can finally read that.... guide......... 03:55 GG: That. Might. Be. A. Good. Start.... Not. That. I. Am. Pressing. For. That.... 03:56 TA: it might be more useful than.... me just..... 03:56 TA: laying here.... on.... the.... hematite..... 03:57 GG: Yes. Action. Is. Best.... Even. Action. As. Simple. As. Reading.... 03:57 GG: Though. Do. Not. Linger. By. Yourself. For. Too. Long.... 03:57 TA: i'll be fine......... 03:57 TA: i think..... 03:58 TA: who knows......... 03:59 GG: I. Still. Think. It. Is. Best. For. You. To. Get. Back. To. The. Others. Soon.... 03:59 TA: i'll.... see what.... i.... can do..... 04:00 GG: Even. With. The. Mistake. Made.... Still. Take. Care. Miss. Lorcan.... 04:00 TA: i'll try..... 04:00 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 04:00 -- Category:Serios Category:Lorcan